


My Heart's Desire

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: A Jon Moxley AU story from his POV. Mox usually get’s what he wants but this times the tables have turned.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Fuck!”_  I muttered and pulled out of her, spreading my cum on her ass before I turn to the sink in this small bathroom. I washed my hand and splashed water into my face, while she was getting dressed and returned back to the bar.

When she opened the bathroom door, I could hear the noise filling this tiny space but as soon as the door closed, it was gone.

Then it was just me and my reflection in the mirror. I look broken, my eyes are dark rimmed. I can’t remember the last time I had a decent sleep.   
I splashed another handful of water into my face before I dry myself up with toilet paper. Little pieces still stuck in my beard and I carefully picked them out of it.

 

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bar, walking past the endless faces, bumping in too many people on my way but I didn’t mind them. Reaching the bar, I signaled the bartender for another Whiskey. He knows me by now.

While I was sipping on my Whiskey I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. She was standing across the bar. Her eyes found me while her friend was talking to her. She seemed bored. Little innocent girls, the one I like the most. I licked my lips and took a big gulp of my drink. Does she know about me and my reputation? To be honest, I couldn’t care less.

I sat there and waited. I was never the one to approach a girl, I am always the one who was waiting for them to come to me and most of the time, it worked. I kept eyeing her up and down, the way she plays with her straw almost killed me, all the while she was looking in my direction, sending sweet smiles my way.

Her friend wanted to dance and tried to pull her to the dance floor. She said something to her, I’m not good a lip reading so I guessed that she said that she’d rather not dance. Her friend left without her and she made her way around the bar. I ordered another Whiskey and stared at it. I was hoping that she would approach me.

_“Hi”_  She said. Her voice was music to my ears. She was standing next to me now.

I was still staring at my drink before I took another huge gulp and looked up at her. I was taken aback by the beauty of her, I thought that an angel was standing in front of me. I didn’t know how I could describe her better.

_“Hi.”_  I replied, casually leaning back, my elbows on the bar. I wanted to impress her.

_“I saw you staring at me.”_  She said, grinning.

_“You were staring at me.”_  I replied. I felt like we were little children, neither of us wants to give in.

_“Maybe I did?”_  She said with a smirk.

_“How about we get out of here?”_  I was about to get up when she interrupted me, holding one hand to my chest, preventing me from getting out of my bar stool.

_“Yeah, but no. The girl you fucked in the bathroom just before? Yeah, that was one of my friends.”_  She turned around and swayed her hips to the music when she walked away from me.

Damn it. I wanted her even more now. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that it would turn me on and I am fucking hungry for her.

I got up and left the bar. I need to catch her when she’s not expecting me.

* * *

 

It has been 3 weeks and I couldn’t get her out of my head. I haven’t even been able to touch another woman. I probably set a new record for myself.

I went to the bar regularly but I could not spot her. Not even her friend, with that sweet round ass and a mouth so deep she could swallow me whole and I wouldn’t mind not finding my way out of it.

“ _Focus, Mox! You’ve got to focus!”_  I muttered to myself when I got out of bed. The sex deprivation is killing me. Maybe not today or tomorrow but it surely makes me disenchanted and ready to lash out at anything and anyone who might come across my way.

Getting dressed, I didn’t mind showering. Why should I? It wasn’t like I would see her today, was it? Thinking long about it, I undressed myself again. I hate how she already possesses my mind. How she plays with it, even though she doesn’t know it.

I stepped into the shower and let the water rain over me. Washing myself clean of last night’s Whiskey fueled dizziness, I began to think of her again. That body of hers that probably could make my skin burn when I touch it for too long. I think about her ass, which is even sweeter than that of her friend. I think of her lips, the pink lipstick carefully applied on it. I want to taste it, smear that goddam color all over her face while I kiss her wildly.

I cupped my dick which has started to grow by the thought of her. Slowly I start to stroke myself while I think of how sweet her scent would be if I could suck her neck and lick her earlobe. I would let my hand explore her body. Wandering down to cup her breasts, that was more than a handful for me. I would twist and turn her nipple around in my finger, my head wandering down to suck them in, let her hand make a mess out of my hair while her fingers crawl into my scalp as she pushed me further down where her heat needs the most attention.

I would make her moan my name. Let her tongue carry  _‘Mox’_  throughout the night. I would let myself down on her and lick her good. She would bury her hand deeper into my head while she would scream my name when her juice is flowing right into my mouth. I would drink her in, lapping at every drop of delicious tasting liquid.

“ _Fuck, I want her so bad…”_ I groaned when my stroking picked up speed. I’ve probably never wanted anything more in my life.

I would make love to her. It would be different with her than all the others. I would let myself sink onto her while my mouth would kiss her bloody, biting and sucking at her lips and neck while I moved in and out of her. I would give her what she needs, slowly at first before I would fuck her furiously.

She would enjoy it, until she can’t wait anymore, until she would beg me to fuck her harder and faster. Of course, I would oblige. She’s a princess after all, and her wish would be my command. I would pick up speed and smash myself into her until she would be begging to come.  _‘Mox, please..’_ would escape her sweet lips. She would dig her fingernails into my back, marking me for all to see. I wouldn’t even mind and I would wear that claw mark with pride. She would hold onto me for dear life when we would cum together.   
  
 _“Fuck.”_  a soft growl escaped my mouth when I felt a warm liquid running down my fist. I fucking want her now.

I finished showering and dried myself up, before I get dressed in my new set of clothes. I would probably have to show up to work today since it’s my second day on the new job. Funny how I am employed for a week but only manage to show up twice if you count in today.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hey, Mox! What an honor for you to grace us with your presence today!”_  My boss screamed across the hall of the custom bike garage. I am employed here because of my skills and I already couldn’t be bothered.

_“Hey Eddie.”_  I replied, walking to my workspace.

He couldn’t let me be, can he? He’s walking over to me now.

_“I am watching you, alright? You can be so glad that the owner likes your work and just keeps you because of your skills. If it was me, you would have never started here. Having a wild card doesn’t mean you can only show up whenever you fell like it, ok?”_  He probably thinks that he’s intimidating but really, he’s not. I would crush that skull of his, if I want to.

_“Whatever, Eddie. I’m here now, so let me work. What’s on for today?”_  I asked him nonchalantly.

_“The two bikes over there needs your finishing touches.”_  He pointed at two already custom made sweet bikes. I can’t wait to get my hands on these babies.

I put my music into my ear and start to work. Minding my own business, I didn’t notice the world around me, when suddenly someone was walking through the hall. I wouldn’t have notice her at first when my subconscious wouldn’t have kicked me in my guts, making me look up.

There she was, the girl I have been dying to see for the last 3 weeks, strolling casually past the bikes and the employees, walking straight into the offices in the back. She smiled and winked at me, at least I thought she was.

_“Hey, Eddie, who was that?”_  I asked my boss who was working on a bike next to me.

_“Who? That girl?”_  Eddie smirked, obviously knowing who I was talking about. I might have given it away by staring at her for too long.

_“No, the fucking purple elephant that just walked by.”_  I said annoyed.

_“That’s the owner’s daughter. Spoiled little girl, she seems to me. Always comes in if she needs something from her dad. I wouldn’t go down that road, kiddo. She could probably make your life a miserable hell.”_ Eddie warned me.

If he only knew that his warnings have no effect on me. Now I wanted her even more. Being miserable is what I always am, so I’m taking being miserable by fucking her over anything at the moment.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting outside, nursing my coffee because I still have a huge hangover from last night. I was about to sit in the sun but the headaches would start to creep into my brain so I opted for the shade. My back leaning against the garage door, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply before I let the smoke dance out of my mouth again.

_“Can I have one?”_  A soft voice was asking me. I opened my eyes to see her standing next to me.

_“A sweet innocent girl like you smokes?”_  I asked and tried to act cool. Inside of me, my heart is making summer saults.

_"Who said I was innocent?”_  She winked at me before she sat down, taking a cigarette out of the packet that was lying next to me. I handed her the lighter and she lit it up.

_"Don’t tell my dad, though.”_  She said after she blew smoke out of her mouth. I couldn’t help myself but watch her lips, the pink lipstick was carefully applied on it.

_“So, innocent after all.”_  I grinned and she hit me with her fist.

_“I am not!”_  She exclaimed, taking another drag from the cigarette.

We sat there in silence and smoked our cigarettes. I was tongue-tied. A rare occurrence.  
She got up and put out her cigarette, my eyes are staring at her legs. The long beautiful legs I want wrapped around my waist or my neck.

_“Uhm..”_ I started to speak but had to clear my throat. _“How about we go for a drink?”_ I asked her, hoping that she would agree _._

_“I don’t think my dad would like me going out with an employee of his.”_  She trailed of, looking at me with a look full of pity.

_“Oh ok..”_  Why the fuck was I so weak when I am talking to her. Where’s my potty mouth when I need it? I was looking at the floor.

_“But you know, I like to do things my father won’t approve, so yeah, why not!”_ She smiled at me now, a smile so bright I could melt.

_“Alright, I’ll pick you up tonight.”_  I said, trying to play it cool.

_“No, let us meet there. Same bar. 9pm.”_  She said, winking at me before she walked off.

I like her, in fact, I adore her. She’s a little devil in disguise and she might just be capable of keeping up with me.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar at 9pm sharp. I was never more on time, nor was I ever more nervous to meet a girl. Nursing my Whiskey, I keep on glancing at the door but she was nowhere to be seen.

There was still no sight of her a half hour later. This little devil had clearly stood me up. I am disappointed but impressed by her cheekiness.

I walked out of the bar and there she was, smoking a cigarette, back leaning against the wall. She only waited for me to walk out. When I spot her I stopped in my tracks.

She closed the distance between us, sneaking up to me from behind, whispering into my ear.  _“30 minutes? That’s how long you waited for me? Not a long time, is it?”_ I could feel her lips brushing against my ear while she spoke.

_“You didn’t show me that you’re worth waiting for. I guess, 30 minutes is more than enough.”_  I said, before I turn around quickly, catching her hand and taking a drag from her cigarette. I caught her off guard and she took a while to compose herself.

_“You won’t regret it.”_  She stood on her tip toes while she again closes in on my ear, whispering to me. I could feel my dick reacting to her hot breath on my ear. I want to rip her clothes off right here, right now.

_“What now?”_  I asked her. She obviously likes to play and I love playing along with her.

_"I’ll show you something.”_  She grinned while she took my hand, dragging me behind her. _“Or are you afraid?”_  She laughed now while she looked back and asked me. Little did she know that I would follow her to hell and back if it means that I can get a taste of her.

She was driving us to a secluded place by the lake. I have not known of this place but she obviously have spent all her life in this town. She parked her car and made me get out. She starts to peel herself out of her clothes and I just stared at her, my mouth agape.

_“What are you waiting for? Get naked.”_  She said, smirking at me.

_“Why?”_  I asked her because I don’t have a fucking clue.

_“Ever been skinny dipping, Mox?”_  The way my name rolled off her lips is music to my ears.

I start to take of my shirt when she was standing naked before me. She’s even more beautiful than I have ever imagined. I was about to take off my jeans when she started to run into the water, all the while she was giggling. I watched her taking a swim in the black lake, the moon was shining high above us, the water reflecting the stars.

I jumped after her, after I got rid of everything on my body. The cold water hits my face when I dove deep into the water before I came up next to her, splashing her wet. She did the same to me and we splashed around like teenagers, trying to get the other one under the surface. It has been a while since I felt so carefree.

She came to a halt next to me and I sneaked my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our faces are only inches apart. I didn’t know what to do. I am fucking Jon Moxley and I didn’t fucking know what I should do. This never happens.

I kept on staring at her. Her grey eyes reflecting the moon shine. We kept on staring at each other before I couldn’t take it anymore. I want to feel her, kiss her, taste her. Slowly I moved closer to her, our lips touch softly at first. I parted again after our lips touch for the first time. I could feel electricity flowing through my veins. She started to grin before she attacked my face, pulling me closer to her for a kiss before she jumped up under the water and wrapped her legs around my waist. She weighted nothing in the water.

We shared a passionate kiss, while she starts to grind her hips on my waist, I could feel her wetness despite the water. My cock sprung to life and touched her ass with its tip while it starts to stand erect.

It felt so good to finally have her in my arms and probably feel her around my cock. My kisses grew hungrier while I was still holding her up with one arm. The other hand went to start exploring her body.  

_“Not here.”_  She whispered before she let go of me.

She lowered herself down and made her way back to the shore. She dried herself up with a towel she miraculously fished out of the trunk of her car and after she finished, she threw it into my face, giggling at how I was not prepared for that. I was still in awe of seeing her naked, my mind was absent.  
She got dressed while I dried myself up and get into my clothes.

We sat back in her car when she started the engine and drove off. I didn’t ask her where we’re going and I didn’t really mind. She could be driving me to hell and leave me there and I would still thank her for the ride.

She took another turn into a familiar street and stopped in front of my apartment building. I didn’t know why were are here but I like the way she thinks.

_“There you go.”_  She smiled.

_“How do you know that I live here?”_  I was really taken by surprise.

_“I did some research.”_  She grinned at me and I could imagine her going through the files in her dad’s office.

_“Do you want to come up?”_  I got out of the car and leaned back in to ask her.

_"Not tonight, maybe another time.”_  She winked and smiled a cheeky smile before she made me close the door and drove off with my heart.

I watched her drive away until the tail lights could not be seen anymore. I have never met a girl so fierce. I wonder what’s in store for me next. She would never ceases to amaze me, I’m sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next days I always showed up at work on time, to the amusement of my boss. I shower every day and I overall try to make a good impression in the hopes that I would see her again. I didn’t even have her number, hell, I didn’t even know her name and yet she knew everything about me.

It was two days later that she showed up at work again. Wearing her shorts and swaying her hips. She smiled at me when she spotted me before she walked to the back.

She came out of the office with a lollipop in her hand, sucking and licking at it when she made her way towards me. Thankfully the other guys are on their breaks because they would probably make fun of me with one of them running up to the owner, telling him that I’ve been up to no good when in reality it was her that was driving me crazy.

_“Hi, Mox.”_ She purred, before she sucked at her lollipop again.

I start to lick my lips. I was thinking that she should put that tongue elsewhere but shook my head to get the picture out of my mind before I start to get a boner at work.

_“Hey.”_ I said, swallowing hard because my mouth starts to water when she jumped on that bike, straddling it, her back arched back while her breasts are pointed up.

_“Ready for tonight?”_  She asked me while she takes another lick at her lollipop before she leaned back on that bike.

_“Why, what’s tonight?”_  I asked her, trying to sound casual but in reality my heart skipped a beat.

I took a towel and rub my hands clean on it. She got off the bike and swayed her hips, closing the distance between us when her lips came up to my ear, her breasts pressed against my body, I could feel how firm and round they were and my dick starts to react while my heart is speeding up its pace.

_“I’ll pick you up. Be ready.”_ Her voice rings soft in my ear. I hoped that she wouldn’t hear my heart beating.

_“What time?”_  I asked her, I try not to touch her in case someone walks in on us. But really I just wanted to lay her down on that work table of mine and fuck some sense in to her because to me she doesn’t make any much sense right now. She’s a fucking tease and she knows it. She knows how she can make me crazy and somehow I love her for it.

_“You’ll see.”_  She smirked, while her tongue licked  my earlobe, sending a shudder through my spine.  _“I know how much you want me. You wished I would suck your dick like I suck that lollipop?”_  Again a grin before she put the lollipop back in her mouth, letting her tongue flicker over it. A heavy breath escaped my mouth while I try to concentrate not to have a fucking erection while at work.

Before she left, she brushed her lips against mine, casually. She too, was careful not to raise any suspicions. She put the lollipop to my lips and my mouth opened up for it automatically, before she placed it in my mouth and walked away. I watched her sway her hips on the way out, wishing the day was over already.

* * *

It was past 10pm and there was still no sign of her. She’s fucking with my mind and I kind of feel miserable. But as you say, Karma’s a bitch. All the things I’ve done to the women in my life, she’s doing to me. If someone told me that she’s a challenge, I would tell them to sign me the fuck up. I am prepared, ready for her because she fucking stole my heart already and is running off into the night with it.

I jumped up when I heard a car horn and I knew it was her. Bolting out of the building, I saw her sitting in the car. A sweet smile accompanied her face. She gestured for me to get in.

We were driving through the empty streets when we took a turn and drove up into a driveway of a big villa. I suppose this was where her family lives. She took another turn and drove up a narrow way to the back. It was a pool house. I guess that’s where she’s living.

_“Mi Casa es su casa.”_ She said, leading the way into her cozy home. It was bigger than I thought it would be. It was kind of a studio with a little kitchenette to the side. There are two doors. One leads to the bathroom and the other one was her closet. She closed the blinds and locked the door.

I was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly. I didn’t know what I should do.

_“Sit down.”_ She said, and I was looking at two seating options. One was the chair by the bed and the other was - the bed. Now I would have chosen the bed if it was a girl I picked up at the bar but I didn’t know if that would come off too aggressive for her taste, so I opted for the chair.

She was in her kitchenette, pouring us each a glass of Whiskey before walking back to me. When she saw that I was sitting on the chair and probably looked like a lost puppy, she started to giggle.

_“Neat, right?”_ She asked me before handing me the glass and I nodded my head yes. She even remembered how I drink my liquor.

I drank the whole content in one gulp because I was so nervous and I needed a drink to calm down my nerves. She was smiling at me when she took a sip of hers before setting it down on her bedside table.

_“Relax.”_ She said while she was sitting on the edge of the bed. The light from her bedside lamp illuminates the room, making her skin glow. She looked so beautiful in the light. I start to pinch my leg where my hands were resting, to remind myself that this was real.

_“I try to.”_ I swallowed hard before the words would escape my mouth.

Just now I realized that she was still wearing her coat. She didn’t bother taking it off. I was wondering why? Is she going to show me the door as soon as she finished with her drink? With her, I could never tell. I can not read her mind and it’s killing me. But also I am intrigued. Instead of being appalled, it only makes me want her more.

Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the stereo, turning on the music before she took off her coat. I was taken aback by the sight. I probably have never seen anything more beautiful, nor was I turned on by anything more than the sight of her. She was standing there in nothing but her beautiful black laced lingerie and her thigh high tights that are pinned up by her suspenders.

I swallowed hard and there it was again, the satisfying grin of hers.

_“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you’re trying to seduce me.”_  I joked and it worked. She laughed softly, her voice tickling in my ears.

She walked up to me, one knee resting on the chair in between my legs while she leaned closer to me.  _  
“Maybe I do.. but maybe I don’t.”_ She whispered and sucked on my earlobe. This sends a shudder through my spine and I couldn’t hold back my satisfying moan.

She straddled me now, sitting on top of my growing member before she kissed me. A kiss so sweet and soft. I am not used to kisses like hers. I barely kissed the other women I was sleeping with. If she would tell me that we would spend the night only kissing, I would not mind because in this moment, I felt happy. The most I’ve been in a while.

Parting from me, she sat up straight. I could see her beautiful features. The long hair that was falling around her shoulders. My gaze travelling down to her breasts. The pink nipples that were shimmering through the laced bra, harden from the desire. I would love to play with them, but I’ve got to wait. Got to show her that I can be a gentleman if I want to.

She was staring at me with her grey eyes and slowly, she started to smile.  _“I really like you, Jon. Can I call you Jon?”_ She purred.

_“Of course. You can call me whatever you like.”_  I said and I knew that I couldn’t wait any longer. My heart desired her.

I moved forward and kissed her again. She parted her lips for me and I slipped in my tongue, dominating hers while my hands are roaming her back, touching her soft skin.

She knew that I was holding myself back, I was testing the water but obviously she didn’t need that kind of treatment.  _  
“I want you to be rough, Jon. Rough and hard. Can you do that?”_  She whispered into my mouth.

I didn’t need to hear that twice. I was ready. All these past week, I have been waiting for that moment and I am going to take what’s mine.

Lifting her up, I threw her onto the bed and jumped in after her. Her giggles filled the room while I pulled her close to me, pinned her arms up above her head with one of my hand and began to kiss her again passionately. With the other hand, I explored her body. She was so soft. I went straight to the sweet spot that was waiting for me. My hand brushed over her sensitive area, stroking through her lace panties, I was roughly squeezing her cunt before I let go and circle on them again. She moaned into my mouth, her sweet breath hitting my tongue.

I let go of her face and travel down her body, licking a trail from her jaw to the valley of her breasts before I close in on her boob, licking and biting her nipple through the lace while my other hand was still massaging her clit. She arched her back at me and I could slip my fingers pass her lace panties. I was met with the wetness of hers, it makes me groan into the nipple I was biting at.

I travelled down her body, my hands letting go of hers and she began to lace her fingers into my hair, pushing me further down, like in that day dream I had. I couldn’t wait to taste her. When I was about to go further down, licking her navel, she pulled me up again.

_“Please take me now. I can’t wait any longer.”_ She almost begged me and I was more than happy to oblige. I too, wanted her.

I manage to pull my pants off along with the underwear, hastily removing my socks in the process when I lined myself at her entrance. She was so wet, I could slip in effortlessly. And she felt so good. I left her time to adjust to my thickness before I began to thrust my hips against hers, moving in and out carefully. I began to pick up speed. My left hand was holding her leg up high while my other hand travelled up her body, pinching at her nipple before it continues its journey to her neck. I start to apply pressure when I picked up speed, my hips hitting her cunt hard as my balls were slapping against her ass cheeks.

_“Oh god..”_  She said and her eyes rolled to the back before I felt her cunt tightening up around me and she came on my dick. The juice makes it all slippery and I could fuck her even harder.

_“Fuck… I’m going to cum.”_  I groaned. I could feel the strain of not having sex for a long time.

She squeezed her walls around my cock and it sends me off the edge. I quickly pulled out of her and groaned an animalistic growl before I spread my cum on her stomach. I panted heavily and I felt embarrassed for coming way too early.

Digging her fingers into my cum, she was playing with it before she took her finger into her mouth and sucked the cum off it, all the while she was smiling at me.

She got cleaned up and was laying back in the bed. I laid myself next to hear and she moved up closer to me. I let her rest her head on my arm, she cuddle herself in the crook of my neck. I plant a soft kiss on her temple and started to grin at her. She returned my grin.

_“My dad would be so fucking mad if he knew that I’m sleeping with you.”_  She giggled at the thought.

_“Do you want to make your dad furious?”_ I asked her and was hoping that I would hear what I wanted to hear.

_“I’d love to. I start to get used to you, Mox.”_ She smile up at me before she planted a kiss on my lips.  _“Let’s get something to drink.”_  She said, about to get up but I was holding her back, tugging on her arm and pulled her back to me.

_“I know what I want to drink.”_ I smirked when I rolled on top of her and kissed her before I made my way past her breast, licking a straight trail down to her core.


End file.
